Beneath The Willow Tree
by amaterasu00412
Summary: Beneath the willow tree, secrets are shared... DeidaraXTobi Rated T for language at the end and boy on boy kissing.


**Yes, it is short. Most of My fanfics are.**

**I don't own Deidara, Tobi, or the amazing manga/anime known as Naruto. If I did, Deidara wouldn't be dead, Tobi wouldn't be Madara, and Karin wouldn't exist! =D**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"Senpai!" _Oh great… Here it comes. _Deidara rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered if it wouldn't be better if he _did _blow himself up. The blonde man turned around to see the swirled orange mask of his annoying partner, Tobi. "What do you want now, Tobi… Hmmm?" He growled, not in the mood for whatever crap the nuisance had in mind to do. It _had _to be something only Tobi would find funny or important, from the weird and stupid little dance that he was doing.

"I found something, Deidara-senpai! You _really _need to see it!" Tobi had a firm grip on the blonde's hand and was pulling him down the hall before he could protest. "Come on!" Deidara growled his protest and tried to get out of Tobi's vice grip, but it was in vain. Besides the height advantage the dark haired man had, he also had a strength advantage… Something that still drove Deidara up the walls. "If it's so danged important, why not just bring to me, hmm?" the blonde snapped , not wanting to get involved in anything Tobi had started. "…you'll see…" The masked boy murmured, his voice getting quieter and huskier than usually. Deidara simply stared at the taller man's back. _…What's with him? What's with the sudden change of mood, of voice? _The blonde swallowed, feeling a growing sense of uneasy. _This doesn't feel like it's gonna end well… _

Tobi continued to pull Deidara behind him until they'd reached the garden (which Konan- and Zetsu- had asked permission from Leader to make.) He didn't let go of the blonde's hand until they were standing under the weeping willow at a far edge of the garden. Deidara glanced around , studying the tree's limbs. He had to admit; as beautiful as the tree was to look at from out side it's canopy, it was even more beautiful underneath…

…Very beautiful… And _VERY hidden._

"Uh…" Deidara started to get even more uneasy. "T-Tobi… What did you want to show me…Hmm?" The dark haired boy turned and, if the mask weren't hiding his eyes, he would've surely been staring right at Deidara. "Senpai… Can you keep a secret?" Deidara felt his cheeks flush. Before he could reply, Tobi had closed the arms length of space between them, and he had taken off his mask. Deidara tried to back up, only to hit his back- hard- against the willow's trunk. He winced, then returned his gaze to Tobi. It was a rarity; to actually see Tobi's face. His dark, deep brown-black eyes, the scars that seemed out of place on his young, soft features. He was quite good looking, as much as Deidara hated to admit it to himself.

Deidara shifted anxiously as his partner closed the small gap once again. Tobi was staring down at him intently. "Well, Deidara…" The taller man slipped one arm around the blonde, and brought his other hand up to Deidara's cheek. "… can you keep a secret?" Tobi, slowly, hesitantly, started stroking Deidara's cheek. The feel of the rough material Tobi's gloves against his skin nearly drove him over the edge.

Slowly starting to realize were the situation was heading, Deidara nodded. Tobi's gaze softened, and he leaned his face closer to his senpai's. His voice, barely above a husky murmur, made Deidara completely freeze.

"…I love you, Deidara…" Before the blonde could reply, Tobi's mouth was on his, tongue licking hungrily at Deidara's lips. Happy to oblige, Deidara parted his lips, as he moved his arms up to wrap around Tobi's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Finally, when they both needed air, they broke apart. Untangling his finger's from Deidara's long blonde hair, Tobi moved back a little bit. "…That can be our little secret to, if you want, Senpai." With that, the dark haired man pulled his mask back down, and started back towards the compound. Deidara, dazed and still panting, stared after him. His cheeks still ablaze and heart still pounding, he whispered, "I love you , too…"

"…Dumb ass."


End file.
